Demon in Disguise
by Daughter of the Equinox
Summary: Over 100 people have been killed by a demon working for Slade. The demon turns out to be Raven. Why is she working for him? Read and find out. Pairings: RavenStarfire, Beast BoyTerra
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Teen Titans.

A/N: I desperately need a beta reader, so if any of you would be so kind as to volunteer, please contact me at man stood in front of a brick building getting ready to enter, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw to his horror that a huge monstrous creature was walking towards him. The creature had red skin, short purple hair, and was about eight feet tall. But the most frightening thing about it wasn't the way it glared at him, nor the way it walked towards him with a look on it's face which clearly said that he was going to be murdered, it was the eyes. There were four. Four bright yellow eyes, the first pair were where normal eyes should be, and the second were situated just above the first.

It walked towards him, huge red hands outstretched, getting ready to snap the man's neck. The man stood rooted to the spot, as if he were cemented to the ground. The creature reached its prey, wrapped it's two huge red hands around the target's neck, and twisted. It heard the satisfying sound of bone breaking, and the sound of the man's heart and breathing stop.

"Good work, Raven" came the soft voice of a man over the demon's communicator"That makes eight tonight. The sun will be up soon, better come back to headquarters."

"Be there in five minutes, Slade." Raven said, before taking flight.

"How many" the human empath demanded of the man before her.

"Over a hundred." Slade informed.

"Over a hundred? I've killed over a hundred people" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you have, and you'll kill more tonight. Now leave. I'll see you soon." Slade pushed a button, and the door to his office opened with a slight hiss.

"No, I won't. I will not take anymore innocent lives." Raven said firmly.

"Yes you will. You'll do as I say."

"No, I will not obey your orders, not anymore. I'll leave before I kill again."

"And where will you go? No one will take you in. Not after what you've done. Not after they know what you really are."

"I'm only demon at night. If you hadn't abducted me four years ago, changed my DNA, and used mind control to make me do as you wish, I would still be human" Raven told him angrily.

"That's true. Just go ahead and leave, you'll come crawling back. You'll come back to me, one way or another."

Raven then turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Teen Titans.

chapter 1

Raven went back to her room in Slade's headquarters to retrieve her belongings. She didn't have many, but what she did have she needed. Raven walked over to her dresser and picked up her meditation mirror. She looked into it for a moment before placing it in an old suitcase she'd found. She then went and emptied her closet of all clothing. After that was finished Raven teleported out of the building directly into the only place she knew of where people wouldn't push her away for being what she was. That place was Titans Tower.

Raven set her suitcase down in her old room in the Tower and glanced out the window. She could see the sky changing from blue to the color of sunset, and quickly went and closed the door. A few seconds later her body began to transform. Her limbs began to lengthen, her skin turned the color of blood, her eyes turned yellow and she grew a second pair. Even though it only took a minute to transform, it was still excruciating. One minute the pain was there, the next it was gone.

'What do I do now" the empath thought. 'Normally I'd be out somewhere, taking more lives right about now."

'Well, you could go and talk to Starfire." a small voice piped up in her head.

"No. I can't go talk to her." Raven told her conscience.

'Why's that. You afraid that she won't love you anymore because of the way you look" the inner voice guessed.

"No of course not." Raven lied.

'Don't lie to me, Raven of Azarath. Starfire loved you once and still does. Just go talk to her."

"Fine" Raven conceded"If I go and talk to Starfire, will you leave me alone"

'Yes." her conscience told her happily.

Raven walked out into the hall and went directly to Starfire's room. She knocked on the door. "Star, are you in there" she called.

"Raven" Star's voice came through the metal door, sounding as perky and cheerful as Raven remembered.

"Yes, Star, it's me. May I come in" The door slid open with a hiss and the Tamaranean gestured for Raven to enter.

Star looked at her friend, then exclaimed"Raven what happened to you"

"A lot has happened to me Koriand'r, a lot. But I'm assuming you mean what happened to my appearance"

Starfire nodded.

"Slade." Raven spat the man's name out with contempt. "Slade did this to me."

"Slade" Kory asked.

"That's what I said. Slade. He turned me into a demon. He forced me to become his own personal killing machine at night."

"And what about during the day"

"During the day? In the day I was his personal sex slave. He could do whatever he wanted to me, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I've killed over 100 people, Starfire. Over 100." Raven confessed. Here the demon's eyes filled with tears. Tears she had never been allowed to shed, until now. "I've killed people. I never knew I killed them. As soon as I'd get back to headquarters, Slade would wipe my memory clean. Until tonight that is."

"Raven, it is all right. It was not your fault. You need not feel guilt." Starfire consoled, walking to the empath and embracing her.

"I need not feel guilt? I need not feel guilt? I've taken over one hundred innocent lives, Koriand'r! What do you mean, I need not feel guilt" Raven sobbed, burying her face into the soft fibers of Starfire's top.

Starfire led Raven over to her bed and they both sat down on it. The Tamaranean's fingers began to gently massage the empath's back and shoulders. She could feel how the muscles were extremely tense. Star was massaging the middle of Raven's back when she felt something hard under the skin. 'What is this" Star thought, gently examining the area with gentle fingers.

Suddenly the object embedded in the empath's back began to emerge from the skin. Koriand'r herd the sound of skin and muscle tearing and saw the crimson liquid streaming from beneath Raven's dark-blue cloak. Starfire lifted up the cloak to see the object.

It had completely dislodged itself from Raven's back. Kory lifted it and looked at it. It looked very similar to the ink tags that are found on clothing in stores. In shape and size anyway. It had a flat top, the top had two round buttons on it. Underneath the top there was a cone-shaped object with a very long needle at the end.

"That's what he used to control me. To make me kill people. That's also what he used to wipe away my memories afterwards." Raven explained.

"Oh. Raven, what do we do with it now" Star asked. "Do what you want with it." Raven told her, trying to lay on her back and wincing every time her back touched something.

"We should probably get your wound cleaned." Koriand'r advised.

"Raven, what do you want to do now" Star asked, after cleaning and bandaging Raven's wound.

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat"

"Sure. That sounds good." Starfire agreed.

They headed to the kitchen. Once there, they made themselves TV dinners.

Cyborg entered the kitchen, and noticed Starfire. "Hey, Star what are you ea" Cyborg began, then stopped and stared at the alien's red-skinned companion. "Uh, Starfire, what is that" he asked, pointing to the demon. "That" Star began"is are good friend, Raven."

"No. That can't possibly be Raven." the huge teen said in disbelief.

"She's telling the truth, Cyborg." Raven told him in her usual drab tone.

"Raven? But how did you" Cy began.

"What, become a demon or escape from Slade" Raven asked.

"Both." Cyborg answered.

"Get the rest of the team together and I'll tell you everything." she instructed.

He did as he was told, and soon they all knew why their empathic friend was in her demonic form and how she'd escaped from their arch nemesis, Slade. They also found out about all of the crimes she'd committed and had decided not to inform the police, for they knew that if they did so, she would probably be put to death.

"So what now" BB asked.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Do what you want." Raven told them, heading for her room with Koriand'r following.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Teen Titans.

a/n: Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review people!

Chapter 2

"Starfire, why didn't you come" Raven asked the Tamaranean as they entered Raven's room.

"Hmm" Star asked.

"Why didn't you and the other Titans come for me? Why didn't YOU come for me"

"We did. We searched everywhere but we could not find you." Star explained.

"So you gave up" Raven assumed.

"No" Starfire cried. "We...I never gave up hope that you would one day return to us."

"But the others did, didn't they"

"Yes, they did." Kory admitted.

"It's understandable. I was Slade's unwilling lackey for four years. It's only natural that they'd stop looking for me after, two months" she phrased the last part of her sentence into a question, looking at Koriand'r to verify her suspicion.

"One, actually." Starfire confessed quietly.

In the morning Starfire was woken by Raven, tossing fitfully in her arms.

"Raven, what is wrong" Starfire asked her lover, worried.

Raven stopped moving"I'm all right now, Koriand'r. But it hurts when I transform." Raven explained.

"Are you sure you are all right" Starfire asked, still concerned.

"Yes, Star, I'm fine." the goth reassured.

"Raven, may I ask you something about that"

"Sure, Starfire, fire away."

"What does it feel like"

Raven thought hard trying to think of a way to answer Star's question. "When I transform it feels like my entire body is on fire. Like my muscles are being torn to shreds then are being reassembled. Like all my bones are grinding together."

"That sounds very painful." Starfire commented, stating the obvious.

"Yes, it is." Raven agreed.

Three hours later the couple left the confines of Raven's abode, and entered the kitchen for breakfast. They found all the rest of the team eating and talking.

"So, did the two of you have fun last night" Cyborg asked the two women, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"None of your business." Raven replied.

"We could hear the two of you all the way downstairs." BB added. "Man, you two are really loud."

"Back off." Raven ordered, with eyes glowing red.

"That's enough you two." Robin told them. Then he turned to Raven and asked, holding a plate out to her"Raven, want some bacon"

"It's real meat, none of that tofu stuff." Cy said, taking a bite of a strip of meat.

Raven looked at the plate, a look of nausea slowly spreading over her pale face. "No thanks." she said before quickly standing and rushing out of the room.

Starfire followed after her. She followed Raven into the bathroom where she found the empath being sick. Two minutes later, Raven looked up and saw Starfire standing beside her with her face averted from the sight.

"So, Kory, you followed me, I see." Raven said.

"I was concerned for your health." Starfire explained.

"Thanks." Raven said, before rinsing her mouth at the sink to get rid of the vile taste of regurgitated food.

"So, what should we do now" Raven asked Starfire, as they left the bathroom.

"Well, we could return to your room." Koriand'r suggested.

"All right, Koriand'r." Raven purred.

"Starfire, you in there" a girl's voice asked from just outside the closed bedroom door.

"I am rather busy at the moment, Terra." Starfire said, stopping the trail of kisses down Raven's naked form to answer.

"What are you doing" Terra asked. She got no answer.

'I need to find out what she's doing in there. I need to know what Raven's doing." Terra thought before opening the door.

"What are you doing in here" Raven demanded of the girl who had just entered her room uninvited.

"You two are lesbos" Terra asked the two women. Raven nodded.

"Christ, I don't believe it! The demon and the alien" Terra sank to her knees laughing hard.

Raven stood, wearing nothing but her dark blue cloak, and walked towards Terra. "Get out." she growled.

"And why would I want to do that" Terra asked.

"Because, if you don't, I'll kill you."

"You won't kill me, Raven. Your hands are stained with the blood of over one hundred men. I don't think you wanna add another body to the pile."

"Watch me." Raven said, walking even closer.

"You really don't want to kill me. If you do you know what you'll have to do with my corpse, don't you? It's the same thing you did with all of the others. After you murdered someone you'd cut up their body and eat it. You'd cut the meat into strips like bacon, for example."

'That explains why Raven regurgitated food this morning." Starfire thought.

"How do you know about that" Raven asked the still kneeling girl.

"That's for me to know. You'll find out, in time." Terra stood. Before leaving the room she added"I hope you two cunt lickers have fun doing whatever it is disgusting people like you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

After Terra had left, Starfire asked Raven, with a look of confusion on her face. "Raven, what are lesbos and cunt lickers?"

"They are derogatory terms for women who like a person of the same sex." Raven explained.

"Oh." Star said in understanding.

"When did Terra show up?" Raven asked, not remembering seeing the girl at breakfast.

"Terra left the Tower the night before you returned to us. I do not know when she returned." Star said.

"Raven, Star!" It was Robin's voice.

"Yes, Robin, is there something you need our assistance with?" Starfire asked.

"No, actually I just wanted to know if you two wanted to go clubbing? There's a party tonight, down at Mania." Mania was the local dance club.

""Parties are pointless." came Raven's voice.

"We would love to come." Starfire said happily.

"No we wouldn't." Raven objected.

"We will be downstairs shortly." Star told Robin. He left after hearing the Tamaranean's reply and headed for the living room.

"Star, why did you tell Robin that we wanted to come?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

"It will help raise your spirits." Star explained.

"No, no it won't." "Why not, Raven?"

"For one thing Starfire, the party's at night. And at night I turn into a demon. Another thing is well, well," Raven stopped speaking.

"Another thing is what?" Star asked.

"Another thing is, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll attack someone while in my demon form." Raven admitted.

"That will not happen Raven. You will not attack anyone, I promise you that." Starfire vowed.

"All right, if it will make you happy, Koriand'r, than I'll come." Raven conceded.

"Glorious!" Starfire cried happily. Then she frowned, a look of worry on her face. "But what shall we do when the sun sets?"

"That will be easy. I can cast a glamour on myself," Raven said. "A spell that will cloak my appearance. I can tailor it so that no one will be able to see my demon form."

A few hours later, the Titans were standing outside Mania. They were just about to enter when the sun began to set. Raven leaned against the brick wall of the club as the pain washed over her. A minute later the pain subsided. The dark sorceress waved a glowing hand over herself and her entire body appeared to have reverted to its human form.

"It worked! Shall we enter the structure?" Starfire asked her teammates, who all nodded.

The club was brightly lit by hanging lamps suspended from the ceiling by silver chains. The room was two stories. the first story was filled with small tables. A bar was in one corner of the room. There was also a large space in the middle of the tables which was meant for dancing, but was rarely used for the purpose it was meant. Most people who stayed on the first floor were there to drink, listen to the music coming through speakers in the ceiling, or talk amongst themselves.

The Titans walked up to the second floor. The second floor looked similar to the first except it had some chairs against the walls and no bar. The dance floor was packed with dancing couples.

"Raven, would you like to dance?" Starfire asked the empath.

Instead of saying "No", Raven looked at Starfire and nodded, trying to hide the look of worry on her face.

Star must have seen however, for she said, "Do not worry, Raven. Nothing will happen."

Starfire led the empath onto the floor and began to lead her in a slow dance. The song that was coming through the speakers was Clay Aiken's "I Will Carry You."

Soon the song ended and the couple walked over to the chairs and sat down in them. Soon BB and Terra walked over to the two, hand in hand.

"Hey, demon, attacked anyone lately?" Terra sneered, whispering so no one but Raven would hear.

Raven did nothing but glare. Then suddenly she felt overwhelmed by the urge to attack...no, to kill, the girl standing before her.

Starfire, we have to leave, now! Raven mentally communicated with the Tamaranean.

All right, Raven. Starfire thought back, noticing the urgent tone in the empath's words.

"Where are the two of you going?" the newest member of the Titans asked the two women, as they stood to leave. But Terra did not receive an answer, however, for Koriand'r and Raven had both disappeared. And reappeared in front of Titans Tower.

"Raven, why did we have to leave so suddenly?" Kory asked.

"It's not safe for you to be around me. It's not safe for anyone." Raven said sadly.

"I do not understand. Raven, what are you referring to?"

"If we hadn't left Star, I would have attacked, and probably would have killed Terra." Raven explained. Then she stood and walked to her room, Starfire stayed where she was, thinking that Raven needed some time by herself.

Raven entered her room, and sat down on her bed. She tried to meditate, but found that that task was impossible, for the moment anyway. Every time she closed her eyes, she would be assaulted by visions of blood-soaked clothing, bloody knives, and mutilated corpses. She could hear the sound of the men pleading for their lives as she extinguished them. The empath could hear the sounds of bones snapping and flesh being torn from them.

Raven's purple orbs suddenly snapped open, and she got to her feet. She knew what she must do.

Walking to her dresser, she removed a long knife. The weapon was old, but the steel of the blade was sharpened to perfection. Raven rolled up her sleeve, and pulled the blade across her wrist. The cold chill of the steel was quickly replaced by warm, wet, crimson. She then went and lay on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end. She could see the visions again, as if they were happening in front of her.

"Raven? Are you all right?" Starfire called from outside Raven's closed bedroom door.

Raven didn't answer her. 'Let her come in and find me." she thought.

Raven's wish was granted, for after receiving no reply to her call, the Tamaranean opened the empath's door and entered. And what she saw startled, shocked, and worried her. Raven, was lying on her bed, left wrist streaming blood onto the carpet, with a bloody knife beside her.

"Raven, speak to me!" Star called. Then she left the room and quickly returned with the first aid kit. Kneeling beside the bed, Star took Raven's bleeding limb in her hand, and placed a cloth over the freshly made wound, to stop the blood flow. After she had accomplished that task, she cleaned and bandaged the cut, and awaited her lover's return to consciousness.

"Star? When did you come in here?" Raven asked the Tamaranean, sitting up.

Star put an arm around Raven and helped her to lay back down. "Lie still, Raven." Star instructed.

Raven was happy to oblige, for when she had sat up she had been overcome by dizziness. "Do the others know?" Raven asked.

"What, that you tried to commit suicide? Yes Raven, they do." Star said.

"You told them?"

"Yes Raven, I did."

"But why Star? Why did you tell them?"

"Because, if I had not told them, or if I had not entered your room when I did, you would most likely be dead." Star said.

"But Kory, why did you? Why did you,"

"Why did I save your life? Because I love you, and because I did not want to see you end it."

"You do? You love me?" Raven asked, not sure if Starfire had really meant what she had said.

Starfire nodded. "Yes Raven, I love you. And I do not wish for you to end your life. Why were you trying to?"

"Koriand'r, do you want to know what I see when ever I close my eyes? I see me killing people. I see me mutilating their corpses. I see-I see," Raven's voice became choked with sobs, with tears she still had left to shed.

"Shhh. If you wish Raven, you may shed your tears. I will be right here." Koriand'r soothed. "I will always be here for you, Raven." Koriand'r promised, as Raven buried her face in her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

d/c: I don't own any characters of TT. Please, please, please read and review, people!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Star, can I come in?" it was Robin's voice, asking permission to enter Raven's abode.  
  
"Yes Robin, you may enter." Kory replied.  
  
He did so, and found Starfire sitting on Raven's bed, with Raven's head lying on her chest. "Is she sleeping, or is she,"  
  
"She is sleeping." Star said. Raven is very distraught over killing over one hundred innocent civilians."  
  
"So that's why she tried to kill herself?" "Yes, Robin."  
  
"She needs help. Maybe counselling?" Robin suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't put her in counselling, if I were you, Robin. She'd probably kill the counsellor." Terra said, stepping into the room.  
  
"Terra, get out." Raven ordered, suddenly roused from sleep.  
  
"No." Terra said, stepping closer to the bed.  
  
"I said, get out!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Awww... is the Titans resident murderer getting angry?" Terra taunted, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You already know the answer. Now leave!!"  
  
"Raven, please calm yourself." Star said, trying to calm the empath.  
  
But Koriand'r's words had no effect. Raven stood and quickly removed the glamour with one glowing hand, leaving her in her demon form. Raven stalked towards Terra, with a murderess gleam in all four yellow eyes. "Ya gonna kill me, Raven?" Terra asked. Raven said nothing, she just kept walking closer to her prey.  
  
"Raven, you must not," Starfire began.  
  
"Don't interfere, Koriand'r." Raven growled.  
  
The demon reached Terra. But instead of attacking, she just stood there, not doing anything.  
  
"C'mon Raven, make your move. Not gonna make your move? Well then, I guess I'll be the first to start this fight." Terra took a swing at Raven, which connected with the demon's gut.  
  
'Don't fight her. Don't fight her." Raven thought, trying not to notice the blows which rained down upon her.  
  
Then the sun began to rise. The rising sun triggered Raven's DNA to return to its human form. This brought her to her knees. Terra's punches and kicks increased in intensity when Raven returned to her human form.  
  
"You're in pain, aren't you, Raven?" Terra asked as she threw a punch which connected with the empath's jaw.  
  
"I'm not in pain." Raven denied.  
  
"You're not? Well, you might not be in pain at this second, but you will be now." Terra said, as she removed a knife, and threw it at the empath. The knife embedded itself in Raven's left shoulder.  
  
"STOP!!!" Starfire commanded, at the top of her lungs. "Friends must never behave this way. Especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?"  
  
"Today's Blorthog?" Raven asked, gripping the handle of the knife and wrenching the weapon from her shoulder. Blood gushed forth from the wound.  
  
"The what?" Terra asked. "And what exactly is Blorthog?"  
  
"Blorthog is the Tamaranean festival of friendship." Starfire said.  
  
"And the Rekmas are what exactly?" Terra asked.  
  
"On my world, Rekmas means "The Drifting," the point in which close friends begin to drift apart... and their friendship begins to die..."  
  
"Yeah Star, that may be, but the demon and I aren't friends. So inviting the Rekmas isn't really a big deal!" Terra landed a punch directly into the wound, causing it to widen and more crimson to gush forth.  
  
Star rushed to Raven's side, then using a sheet from Raven's unmade bed, pressed it against the wound, stopping the bleeding. She could hear the goth's gasp of pain at the pressure over the now, gaping hole in her shoulder.  
  
"You're in pain, and don't try to deny it." Terra said.  
  
"I am in pain.." the empath admitted. "I'm in pain, but that doesn't mean I cant fight back." Raven growled.  
  
"My love, what are you doing?" Kory asked.  
  
"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven shouted, making the blood-covered steel projectile zip towards Terra, and pressed the serrated edge against the girl's throat. "If you don't leave this room, I'll cut your throat." Raven snarled.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and try, but you won't. You've gone soft."  
  
Terra was correct in her prediction. Instead of taking Terra's life, Raven let the blade fall to the carpeted floor.  
  
"Terra, let's go." Robin said, escorting the girl out of the room. "Star, can you clean Raven up?"  
  
"Yes Robin, I shall tend to our friend's injuries. Will you please provide me with a needle and thread?"  
  
"Sure Star, I'll be right back with them."  
  
Robin left, and soon returned with the requested items.  
  
Star lifted the empath onto the bed, cleaned the wound, and threaded the needle and began to stitch the wound closed. "Please, remain still, Raven." Koriand'r said, as she noticed Raven jerk at the first stab of the needle.  
  
"Kory, did I invite the Rekmas?" Raven asked.  
  
"No my love, you did not invite the Rekmas. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I attacked Terra."  
  
"No! You did not attack anyone!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
Soon Koriand'r finished closing the wound. "I shall return shortly." she said, before exiting Raven's room and heading for her own.  
  
"Koriand'r, what's in this glass?" Raven asked, as Star held a glass of purple liquid to her lips.  
  
"Tamaranean ale." Star replied. "It will help relieve the pain."  
  
"Thanks." Raven said, before beginning to drink the grape-colored beverage. Soon her eyes began to droop and she felt no more pain.  
  
"I made it myself." Koriand'r said, but Raven had already fallen asleep. Star stood and set the now empty glass on the table beside the empath's bed. She then laid a kiss on Raven's sleeping lips, and left the room to speak with the one who had injured her love.  
  
"How is she?" Cy asked Star as she entered the living room.  
  
"Raven is sleeping. Where has Robin taken Terra?"  
  
"The evidence room." Cyborg replied.  
  
"Thank you, cyborg." Star said before heading for the evidence room, righteous fury building within her.  
  
"I didn't attack her, she attacked ME!" Terra objected.  
  
"Yes Terra, you did attack Raven. And you know it." Robin said again. "Why?" "You know the demon's attacked and killed over a hundred people, right? What makes you think she won't kill you?"  
  
"Robin may I please speak with Terra?" Star requested, stepping into the room.  
  
Robin could see the furious look on the Tamaranean's golden face, and knew better than to deny her request. "Sure, Star. I'll be out in the hall." Robin then left, leaving Terra to Starfire's fury. Whether Terra lived or died, he left that decision up to their resident Tamaranean, who looked ready to commit murder.  
  
"Koriand'r, stop!" Raven ordered, after teleporting directly into the evidence room.  
  
"Raven, you should be in bed." Starfire said, turning away from Terra to gaze with concern at the empath.  
  
"You can't kill Terra." Raven said. "If you do, you'll be sent to prison, where terrible things will happen to you. I can't allow those things to happen to you."  
  
"Raven, how do you know this?"  
  
"Let's just say I had a dream, Starfire. A very long and graphic dream. Koriand'r, please don't kill her. Don't do what I did. Don't become like me. Please, don't commit murder for the sake of revenge." Raven begged.  
  
"I will not kill her, Raven." Starfire promised. "Now let us get you back to bed." "Thanks demon, I owe you one!" Terra called after Raven as she and the alien left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

d/c: I don't own any characters of TT.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Kory, I know this is a really stupid question, but why do you still love me?" Raven asked, as Star helped her to climb back into bed.  
  
"I will always love you, Raven. No matter what you do. No matter what wrongs you may commit, I will always love you." Starfire vowed.  
  
"That's not what I'm asking, Koriand'r. I'm asking why? Why do you still love me? Answer me that. Please, just answer me that."  
  
"I still love you because you have done nothing wrong. You are still the same Raven of Azarath I knew four years ago."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm not the same person you fell in love with, and you know it."  
  
"That is not true. You are still Raven, the woman I love, no matter how much you may have changed on the outside. Now, please try to get some rest. I shall be right here when you awaken."  
  
"Why me? Why not Robin? You know he loved you, probably still does, for that matter."  
  
"I do not love Robin, I love YOU. Now please my love, try to sleep."  
  
And the sorceress did just that. She turned over in bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Koriand'r, please make the pain go away! Please!" Raven begged.  
  
Koriand'r watched in horror as Raven's body began to transform. Raven's skin began to turn from its pale color to red. Her limbs began to lengthen, and she acquired a second set of eyes just above the first. Finally the sorceress fully transformed.  
  
"How long? How long did it take me to transform?" Raven asked weakly.  
  
Starfire looked at Raven's clock. "Half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour? It felt like an eternity." Raven said.  
  
"This does not make sense. Why did it take you half an hour to transform? It normally takes you only a minute." Starfire wondered.  
  
"No idea." Raven said as she stood and began to walk to the door. She began to sway dizzily before collapsing to the bedroom floor. "I guess I'm too weak to stand on my own." she said as Star hurried to her side.  
  
"No, you are not weak. You are just dizzy, that is all." Star knelt and lifted the empath, holding her close to her body.  
  
"Star, why am I still in pain?"  
  
"I do not know, Raven. Perhaps it is because your body is still recovering."  
  
"Got anymore of that Tamaranean ale?"  
  
"Yes. But I think I know something that may work even more quickly than the ale."  
  
"Oh, and what might that be, Koriand'r?" Raven inquired.  
  
"Tamaranean acupressure. Now please try to remain still." she then laid the empath/demon on the bed, and began to gently press her long fingers into the girl's skin.  
  
"Ow! Koriand'r what are you do-?" Raven's query stopped as the pain ceased.  
  
"Better?" Starfire asked hopefully.  
  
"Much. Thanks."  
  
"I welcome you. There are few problems that Tamaranean acupressure will not solve." Koriand'r informed.  
  
"Star, let's go get something to eat?" Raven suggested, sitting up.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Star exclaimed joyfully.  
  
The two women began to leave the room. "Starfire, I need to sit down." Raven said urgently, as they entered the living room.  
  
"Certainly, Raven." Star said, leading her to the couch, which the empath quickly sat herself upon to keep from hitting the floor before passing out.  
  
"Koriand'r, what happened?" Raven inquired after regaining consciousness.  
  
"You fainted, Raven." Star told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." Robin answered, butting in.  
  
"Yeah, Ray, you just passed out." Cyborg said.  
  
"You were just sitting on the couch and then..." BB did an imitation of a fainting fit, trying to make their current problem as comical as possible. No one found his little act at all amusing.  
  
"I know," a small feminine voice said from the corner.  
  
"You know what, Terra?" Robin asked.  
  
"I know why the demon fainted."  
  
"Oh, and why was that?"  
  
"Because Robin, I poisoned her. I poisoned her when I stabbed her."  
  
"Why? Why would you do such a terrible thing?" Starfire demanded.  
  
"Because, I was told to."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Well that's an easy question to answer, Star. I was told to do so by my boss, I believe the demon knows him well. You know Slade, don't you demon?"  
  
"You work for HIM!"  
  
"Yes demon, I work for Slade. And he wants to see you right about now!" as soon as the word "now" escaped Terra's lips Raven and Starfire vanished from the Tower to reappear somewhere else completely. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"What is this place? Why is it cold? And where is..." Star looked around her and found Raven lying on the ground a couple yards away from her. "Raven?"

Raven's eyes opened. "Starfire, we have to get out of here. Before he co-" Raven's words were cut off abruptly, as the door to their sell opened and Slade walked in.

He smiled affectionately at the near-cowering empath before him. "Ah Raven, I told you you'd come back to me, one way or another. I'll see you when the sun rises." He caressed the empath's face, and left the small enclosure, locking the door behind him.

"What did he mean, 'when the sun rises'?" Starfire asked, fearful for her lover's safety.

"Apparently Slade wants to spread his seed, again." Raven answered.

"You mean?..."

"Yeah Kory, he wants to use me for his own personal sexual plaything."

"We cannot let that happen."

"Listen Starfire, if I don't do as he asks he'll come after you."

"But he did not say that." Star objected.

"Koriand'r, I lived in this sell for four years. I was only let out at night. In the day he'd come here to rape me. I hope you don't have to see that Koriand'r." she said. 'I really hope you don't." she prayed silently. "By now, I know how his perverted, sadistic mind works."

"Come Raven, let's go." Slade said, walking over to the now human Raven and disentangling her from the sleeping Koriand'r's comforting embrace.

"Yes, Slade."

"Keep your hands off of her!" Starfire commanded, sitting up and glaring at the man.

"I don't think so." Slade purred, and the two of them disappeared, leaving Starfire alone in the dark, freezing cold room.

"Take her." Slade ordered, throwing Starfire's now demon lover, naked except for her dark blue cloak, at the redhead. Star caught Raven before she hit the ground.

"You are a cruel, sadistic, and uncaring man." Star spat.

"That may be Starfire, but I have the power here. You and your lesbian lover, can do nothing to stop me. I can kill you Starfire, if I choose. But I won't. I won't because if I did, it would insure that Raven would not cooperate."

"Koriand'r?" Raven asked, shivering.

"Yes Raven, it is I." Star told her, holding Raven tightly.

"I'll be back when the sun rises." Slade said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Slade laid a package on the crudely made bed in one corner of the room, suddenly remembering to do so. "It's food." he then left the sell once more.

Star walked over to the bed, set the package on the floor, and laid Raven upon the mattress. She then gently removed the demon's cloak to examine the injuries caused by Slade. "I could hear you screaming earlier today."

"It wasn't fun, Starfire. I can tell you that much." Raven told her.

'I wish I had something to clean these wounds with." Star thought. 'I suppose this will have to do."

Star tore a piece of the reasonably clean sheet and wet it with her saliva. She then began to clean every one of Raven's wounds.

"There Raven, I am all finished." Star told her, gently removing the cloth from between the demon's legs. She then dressed Raven in her cloak. "Let us eat."

"All right Starfire." Raven lifted the package onto the bed and Starfire sat beside her. "What's in this pa-" the demon wasn't able to finish her sentence, suddenly overcome by nausea. She had seen what the package contained. It contained three things. Two cups of red liquid and eight strips of meat. "Star, we can't eat this. This meat is from people I've killed. And that liquid in these cups, well that's blood. Human blood, Koriand'r. I should know it was the only liquid I was allowed to drink. The blood and flesh of my victims, that was my daily food intake." Raven bowed her head over the side of the bed and vomited.

Starfire just barely managed to keep herself from joining the sorceress. "Easy Raven, let it all out." Star instructed, gently rubbing the sorceress' back to alleviate the discomfort.

"Thanks." Raven said.

"I welcome you." Starfire replied. She lifted the package and set it near the door. "Let us both try to get some sleep."

"Hey demon, Starfire, wake up." that was the voice that Raven and Star heard just before the sun rose into the sky.

"Coming, Sla-. Terra?" Raven stared in disbelief at the girl before her.

"Yeah, demon it's me. Now the two of you hurry. I'm getting both of you out of here."

"Why? Why are you helping us?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Because demon, I owe you one. And because our leader wouldn't stop asking me where the two of you were. Now c'mon." Terra ushered the two women out the sell door.

They walked through small corridors which twisted and turned. They suddenly heard footsteps a little way behind them, walking closer. "Hurry!" Terra ordered.

"Where is our destination?" Koriand'r asked, running after the girl.

"To the training room. The other Titans are there." Terra explained.

"You won't make it to the training room." a silky voice told them.

"Slade." Raven growled.

"Yes Raven, it's me. Now get back to your sell, both of you."

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Raven." Slade walked over to Starfire. "Now if you don't return to your sell, she dies." Slade threatened.

"No, I'm afraid there's only going to be one death here today." Raven lunged at Slade, knocking him down.

"You aren't going to kill me Raven. I know you. You won't kill anyone unless I order you to." Slade informed.

"Wanna bet?" Raven became filled with rage. Rage which seemed unending. She grabbed her captor by the throat and squeezed. Slade struggled in the demon's hold, but his creation's grip was to strong. Raven heard the man in her grasp take his last breath, then go limp. She then put her two enormous red-skinned hands on either side of the corpses head and applied pressure. Enough pressure to successfully crush the man's skull. "Let's go. The others are waiting for us." Raven began walking down the hall, leaving Slade's body behind her.

"Raven, why did you kill him?" Starfire asked, shocked and sickened by the act she had just seen the demon commit.

"Because Kory, if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed you. It's as simple as that." Raven explained, wiping her hands on her cloak.

"Raven, Star." it was Robin's voice which Raven and Starfire heard as soon as they entered the training room. They looked around and saw all the Titans in the large space.

Suddenly the entire building began to shake. "Uh, what's that?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Terra. She's trying to bring the building down!" Raven informed them before hurrying to the door to try and stop the girl.

"Terra what are you doing?" Raven shouted as she reached Terra.

"Killing you, and all of your friends." Terra said offhandedly not caring at all.

"why?"

"Because I don't like them, and I especially don't like you."

Raven ran back into the training room. "Everybody get out of here!" Raven ordered. "Go through this door," she pointed to the door behind their leader, "And you'll be outside! Go to the Tower, I'll meet you there!"

"But Raven,"

"Koriand'r go!"

"yes Raven."

All the Titans hurried out of the building. RAVEN HURRIED BACK TO terra to try and stop her from bringing the structure down.

"So demon, I won't get the pleasure of seeing you die after all." Terra said regrettably.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill myself."

"Why?"

"Because Slade told me to. But don't fret, I'll come back someday. I may not look the same, but I'll come back." Terra suddenly exploded. Her debris then dissolved into nothing, leaving Raven to die alone.

"You wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of seeing me die anyway." Raven teleported to the Tower, just before Slade's headquarters exploded and everything inside along with it.

"Raven, where's Terra?" BB asked as raven appeared in a puff of smoke in the living room.

"She's dead."

"What! You killed her? You did didn't you? You demon scum! You should be the one who's dead! I wish you were! IF YOU DECIDE TO KILL YOURSELF, i won't care! I won't even come to your funeral!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm not going to commit suicide, because there's no reason to. I assure you I didn't kill Terra. She committed suicide."

"You're lying!" Beast Boy accused.

"No I'm not. If you want proof I can prove it...but later not now." Raven left the room for her own abode. Once inside she lay down on her bed and slept the whole day and was only woken by the effects the sun's setting had on her form.

"HEY, RAVEN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Beast Boy pounded on Raven's door. "IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"Fine. Guess it's time to prove my innocence." Raven opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, face to face with an outraged BB.

The Titans stepped out of the T-Car outside of an office building. "Another one of Slade's hideouts." Raven explained after seeing her friends confused faces. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Cy asked.

"To Slade's viewing room. He had cameras everywhere in his headquarters. They were on all the time, recording everything that went on." Raven said.

They entered a room at the very back of the building, filled with videotapes and camera equipment and monitors. "I know it's in here somewhere." Raven began searching through the endless amounts of tapes. "Here it is." she put it in the VCR and the footage began to play.

"You were telling the truth. Sorry I didn't believe you." Bb apologized.

"Apology accepted." Raven said. "Now please can we go home?"

"Yeah Raven, let's go home." Robin said and all the other Titans followed him out of the building, to return to Titans Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Raven! Oh, Raven, I wish to speak with you!" Starfire called out cheerily, walking towards Raven's room.

Raven opened the door, looking displeased at being disturbed. "Is it important? I'm trying to meditate." she snapped.

Starfire looked hurt by Raven's tone of voice. "No, Raven. It is not important. I shall leave you to your meditation."

Raven noticed the Tamaranean's saddened expression. "Fine Starfire, what is it?" Raven inquired, voice gentle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out? Just the two of us."

Raven considered her options. She could easily tell Starfire to leave her alone and Starfire would do so, but would be hurt. Or, Raven could accept Koriand'r's offer and leave the Tower for the first time in two months. "Fine Kory, I accept your offer." Raven decided. "Where are we going?"

"Out to dinner." Starfire replied smiling at the empath.

"When?"

"After the sun sets."

"That should be right about..." Raven looked out her window. "Now." Raven managed to hide her look of pain under an expressionless mask. After a minute had passed and Raven was fully transformed, she waved a glowing hand over herself casting the glamour. "Shall we go?"

"Yes my love, let us go and enjoy ourselves!"

"Uh, Starfire how are we going to get the money to pay for this food?" Raven asked as she and Star began to eat. They were eating at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

"It is no problem Raven. I forgot to tell you, but soon after Slade abducted you I was approached by a 'talent agent.' He was able to procure a job for me modeling clothing. I enjoyed it very much, and decided to do it regularly. As enjoyable as it is, I would enjoy being with you far better."

"Sorry Koriand'r. I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you, I've just been trying to figure out things, to sort things out."

"And have you?"

"Not entirely. I'm not entirely over the past four years, but I'm getting there, Starfire. I'm getting there."

"That is wonderful news! I am very, very, very proud of you."

"Koriand'r, what's Tamaran like?" Raven asked as she and Starfire sat on the roof of their home, looking up at the stars twinkling above them.

Kory smiled. "Tamaran is a beautiful planet, Raven." she then went on to describe in detail the tropical paradise that was her homeworld. "I think you would enjoy yourself there." she finished.

"I think you're right." Raven agreed.

"Raven, one day you and I shall journey to Tamaran. I am sure of it."

"I'll be looking forward to that day Koriand'r."

They stood and went in. After they had both settled themselves comfortably in Starfire's circular bed, Starfire drifted right to sleep. Raven however, lay awake for the next half an hour. But not because of any pain or fear, but because she was figuring things out.

'She really loves me doesn't she?' Raven thought, already knowing the answer was a definite yes. 'I am loved by the most caring, kind, and loving woman in the entire universe. And I love her.'

"Raven, why are you not asleep?" Starfire's sugary-sweet voice asked from beside Raven.

"Same goes for you. Why aren't you still asleep?"" Raven replied.

"Because I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure that you were not,"

"Dead?" "Yes Raven."

"Star, I will never try to kill myself ever again. I promise." Raven vowed.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Koriand'r, have I ever lied to you?"

"Well no, I just wanted to make sure."

"I promise, I'll never try to kill myself again." Raven said once more.

"I believe you." Starfire stared into Raven's eyes. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Raven said, gazing into Starfire's emerald-green eyes, before pressing her lips to the Tamaranean's.

"Thanks Starfire."

"For what?"

"For never giving up hope that I would return to you. And for accepting me for who and what I am. For loving me. And for you just being you."

"I welcome you."

"You know something Koriand'r? I figured it out."

"What was that?"

"I realize now that you were right all along. You were right when you told me when I killed those people for Slade it wasn't my fault. You were right about everything. And thanks. Thanks for saving my life."

"I welcome you. And that is glorious news!" Starfire said, happy to know that Raven had finally put her past behind her. The two then fell into dreams, warm and safe in each others arms.


End file.
